


Radio Silence

by squilf



Category: Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark (Movie), Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark Series - Alvin Schwartz
Genre: Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, Innuendo, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squilf/pseuds/squilf
Summary: Stella overhears a conversation she probably isn’t supposed to.





	Radio Silence

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this movie last night and jumped aboard the Chuck/Auggie ship. Does... does anyone else ship this?
> 
> I’m not sure how old the characters are meant to be, so I’ve tagged this as underage just in case.
> 
> This fic doesn’t really take place at any particular time in the movie, but it is kinda AU-ish. I just want the boys to be happy, okay?

“Hey,” Auggie says, “Chuck, you there?”

“I’m jerking off,” Chuck’s voice crackles through, “What do you want?”

“Stella there, too?” Auggie asks.

Stella’s about to pick up her radio and tell them that yes, she is here, and so is Ramón, so can they please _shut up_.

Then Chuck laughs and says, “Of course not. She’ll be out with _lover boy_.”

“She might be around,” Auggie says.

“Yeah,” Chuck says, “Around lover’s lane in Ramón’s car getting –”

Stella blushes scarlet.

“_Please_ don’t finish that sentence,” Auggie sighs.

“Want me to finish something else? ‘Cause the lovely Dru Hart is helping me get there.”

“You are so disgusting,” Auggie says.

“And yet you’re inviting me over,” says Chuck, “You know, that says more about you than me.”

“Who said I was inviting you over?” says Auggie.

“Oh sorry,” Chuck says, “What _are_ you calling me about?”

“Well, I just got The Kinks’ new record…”

“Any good?” says Chuck.

“I dunno, I just got it. I, uh. I wanted to listen to it with you.”

“Mmm, well, gimme fifteen minutes.”

“You live five minutes away.”

“And I have something to do first.”

“My mum and stepdad are out,” Auggie says.

“Okay, why didn’t you _start_ with that?”

“Because I associate with you against my better judgement.”

“You love _associating_ with me,” Chuck says, heavy with innuendo.

Stella gasps.

“Are you coming, or what?” Auggie says.

Chuck sighs.

“Sorry, Dru, baby, looks like you’ll have to wait tonight.”

“I’m _so_ flattered you’d rather spend time with me than Playboy magazine,” Auggie says.

“Who says I’m not bringing it? I mean, I’m all dressed up with nowhere to go, here.”

“You’re _going_ to my place.”

“Five minutes, okay?” Chuck says.

“Mmm-hmm,” Auggie says.

The radio falls silent. Stella looks across at Ramón.

“Do you think…?”

Ramón picks up the radio.

“Hope you guys have fun tonight!” he grins.

“What the _fuck_?” Chuck says, “Have you been listening the whole time, you perverts?”


End file.
